Memory systems can employ memory devices to store and access information. The memory devices can include volatile memory devices, non-volatile memory devices, or a combination device. Memory devices, such as dynamic random-access memory (DRAM), can utilize electrical energy to store and access data. For example, the memory devices can include Double Data Rate (DDR) RAM devices that implement DDR interfacing scheme for high-speed data transfer.
For some memory devices (e.g., DDR RAM devices), certain signals are timing critical. For example, column address (CA) signal, chip select (CS) signal, clock (CK) signal, etc. need to be processed simultaneously. Internal to the memory devices, the CK signal and the CA/CS signals arrive at the corresponding latches at the same time to be successfully latched.
With technological advancements in other areas and increasing applications, the market is continuously looking for faster, more efficient, and smaller devices. To meet the market demand, the semiconductor devices are being pushed to the limit. As the devices are pushed to the limit, processing times for timing critical signals decrease, which increases timing-related errors and/or processing difficulties. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the desire to differentiate products in the marketplace, it is increasingly desirable that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater pressure to find answers to these problems.